Scientist Spells
'1st Level' [[Alchemy Blade, Fire|''Alchemy Blade, Fire'' ''']](Trans.) One weapon temporarily becomes flaming. [[Alchemy Blade, Acid|Alchemy Blade, Acid ]](Trans.) One weapon temporarily becomes corrosive. [[Lesser Mending Tincture|Lesser Mending Tincture ]](Conj.) Restores 1d6 + Caster Level HP (Max. 1d6+10) [[Lesser Mental Clarity|Lesser Mental Clarity ]](Abj.) One subject is granted a +2 bonus on all knowledge checks. '''Oracle's Ward (Abj.) Protects the scientist from Divination spells, but not abilities. Sorcerer's Axiom '(Abj.) Protects the scientist from evocation and conjuration spells for 1d6 turns. '''Steelsalve '(Trans.) (Machinist Archetype Only) Instantly repairs 1d8+4 points of damage per scientist level to vehicles. '''2nd Level [[Black Matter Jolt|''Black Matter Jolt'' ']](Nec.) Subject temporarily has their Black Matter Exposure increased by 1d4 hours. '''Cryocore Shell '(Ench.) (Machinist Archetype only) One Vehicles weapons cause an additional 1d10 points of cold damage for every 3 scientist levels. [[Developmental Apathy|Developmental Apathy ]](Nec.) Subject suffers 1d6 intelligence damage. [[Disrupt Intel|Disrupt Intel ]](Uni.) Disrupts electrical transmition of information through radio waves. 'Etheric Warp '(Conj.) The Scientist appears in a random location within 60-feet. There is a 10% chance per caster level that he will avoid walls. [[Lesser Contradiction|Lesser Contradiction ]](Ench.) Interrupt a spell, immediate action. 'Enchanter's Axiom '(Abj.) Protects the scientist from enchantment and illusion spells for 1d6 turns. 'Salve '(Nec.) Purges a target of 1d2 hrs of Black Matter Exposure. '''3rd Level Botanical Runes '''(Abj.) Creates a ward that if triggered inflicts 1d6 crushing damage (plus additional damage equal to the scientist's Knowledge (nature) modifier) in a 10-foot area. The area is then blocked by a large plant with HP equal to the result of the die multiplied by the bonus damage. [[Chaos Blitz|Chaos Blitz ]](Ench.) One subject is confused and enraged. [[Disperse Black Matter|Disperse Black Matter ]](Abj.) Black Matter is suppressed in a 10-foot radius per 2 caster levels. 'Inverted Glaze '(Trans.) Fire-based glazes become cold-based, cold-based becomes fire-based, electricity based becomes acid based, and acid based becomes electricity based in 10 feet. [[Mending Tincture|Mending Tincture ]](Conj.) Restores 3d6 + Caster Level HP (Max. 3d6+25) [[Mental Clarity |Mental Clarity ]](Abj.) One subject is granted a +2 bonus on all knowledge checks per 3 caster levels. 'Pocketed Vehicle '(Trans.) (Machinist Archeype Only) One vehicle can be shrunken down to pocketable size until this spell is dispelled or dismissed. Dispelled leaves the vehicle permanently shrunken. '''4th Level [[Black Matter Jolt, Greater|''Black Matter Jolt, Greater'' ''']](Nec.) Subject temporarily has their Black Matter Exposure increased by 4d4 hours. [[Contradiction|Contradiction ]](Ench.) Interrupt a spell, immediate action, subject also cannot cast again from the same school. [[EMP Pulse|EMP Pulse ]](Evo.) One electrical construct is disabled. Mods are disabled until repaired. 'Etheric Detonation '(Conj.) As Etheric Warp but the scientist's original location triggers an arcane blast inflicting 1d6 force damage per caster level in 20 feet.(Max 10d6) 'Exhaust Funnel '(Conj.) (Machinist Archetype only) While Piloting the vehicle, a machinist may use this spell to cause a field of outward force around the vehicle. For 1 minute per caster level, tiny and smaller creatures are repelled as per a wind wall spell, the tank gets +4 AC vs missiles, arrows, bullets and other such weapons. (Except for NRG); and Miasma and other gases are kept at bay in a 10-foot aura around the vehicle. [[Jagged Edge|Jagged Edge ]](Trans.) Blade is granted the vicious property. 'Preprediction '(Div.) Reveals all spells prepared by the target. All spell-like abilities remaining, all known spells for any school the target has spell focus in, and the exact number of remaining spell slots the subject has. '''Zindale's Tonic (Nec.) Removes 4d2 hrs of Black Matter Exposure. '5th Level' [[Alchemy Blade, Black Matter|''Alchemy Blade, Black Matter'' ']](Trans.) One slashing weapon causes 1d6 hours of Black Matter exposure per strike. '''Alchemic Shells '(Trans.) (Machinist Only) Prepared extracts can be applied to the next shot fired by a vehicle. [[Mental Clarity, Mass|Mental Clarity, Mass ]](Abj.) Up to six subjects are granted a +2 bonus on all knowledge checks per 3 caster levels. 'Quantum Invocation '(Ench.) Bans evocation spells in 60 feet of 3rd, 5th, 7th, and 9th level for 1 turn/caster level [[Radiation Surge|Radiation Surge ]](Nec.) Subjects in 30 feet cannot reduce their Black Matter Exposure with Heal checks or spells, and are sickened. '''Thaumaturgy (Conj.) Creates a golem from one of your prepared extracts. Dependent on the extract it may have different abilities. GM's Discretion. Unravelled Mind '(Ench.) On subject glamourist, sorcerer, or oracle loses 1/2 of their spell slots unless they save. Other casters cannot use the same spell again without a 1d4 turn interval. This lasts for 1 turn/caster level. '6th Level Alchemic Missile '(Uni.) Combines the effect of two prepared extracts into bolt of energy with Long Range. The effects are triggered on contact with their own saves (if necessary). These extracts remain prepared, but Alchemic Missile's slot is consumed. '''Alkahest Ray '(Trans.) As an immediate action, the scientist may use this spell as another creature is casting a spell. The spell fails unless the caster makes a successful concentration check with a penalty equal to the scientist's caster level, and creates a golem similar to the effect of the thaumaturgy spell. 'Astral Vortex '(Conj.) Much like etheric warp except any number of target's including enemies. Incorporeal creatures have a 100% chance minus twice their HD to be destroyed by this effect. [[Black Matter Burst|Black Matter Burst ]](Nec.) Subjects in 30-feet of target square have their Black Matter Exposure increased by 4d4 hours temporarily. [[Innoculation|Innoculation ]](Abj.) One subject is temporarily immune to Black Matter Exposure and Diseases. 'Psychological Cannibalism '(Nec.) One subject has two-spells from each level they have prepared suddenly cast independently of the caster's will. The spells are lost and the subject suffers the full effects of each spell. Positive energy spells inflict negative energy damage (if the target is undead this is reversed). If the target does not have remaining spell slots, or spells prepared, or spell-casting at all, this triggers spell-like abilities. If the target does not have spell-like abilities. They must make a will save or take damage equal to their Intelligence or Charisma '''score' '(whichever is higher) multiplied by their Wisdom score. If they succeed in the will save, the damage is negated. The first few effects of this spell do not have saves, but the subject is entitled to saves for the individual spells or abilities being triggered. Spells are selected alphabetically! Speedhack '(Trans.) (Machinist Archetype Only) As ''Haste but one vehicle only. Also triple ram damage and +20 to all CMB checks to overrun. This is a temporal effect. '''7th Level These spells can only be learned if the scientist has taken the discovery "Superior Obscura". 'Enochian Drive '(Div.) (Machinist Archetype Only) Allows the machinist's vehicle to go back in time 1 turn before a fatal blow occurs to the vehicle. This can only be used in such an event however it is an immediate action. This allows the scientist one turn to prepare for the coming blow. 'Gnosis Flux '(Conj.) Allows the scientist or any ally, including objects, to dematerialize for 1 turn per four levels. The character rematerializes at any time he wishes to take an action. Dematerialized creatures are considered to be incorporeal, however this prevents magic and ghost-touch effects as well. 'God Formula '(Conj.) This extract triples all of one character's ability scores for 5 rounds. However when this spell wears off, or is otherwise dispelled, the character's body overheats causing them to burst and die to such a point that only a true resurrection or similar spell can restore them. 'Meggido Pyramid '(Conj.) This extract when poured on the ground causes a large pyramid-shaped construct to appear. This construct is immobile, but acts as a turret. It fires a blast of energy chosen from a random element from its apex. The target of this is chosen by the scientist on each of his rounds. This beam inflicts 1d2 BME per scientist level as a ranged touch attack by the scientist. The construct itself has a hardness equal to the hardness of the ingot used as its material component when the extract is made, and 120 HP. Targets with any kind of cover are unaffected by this beam, as the pyramid has no ability to maneuver. 'Oraphim Armor '(Abj.) This extract allows the scientist to gain a mystical barrier of protection that grants them +30 to AC and immunity to magic for 1d6+4 rounds. 'Tetragrammaton Laser '(Evo.) Fires a super-powered but short-ranged laser that deals 4d6 per caster level (Max 80d6.) This is a ranged touch attack, and counts as a ray. 'Tharmas Matrix '(Ench.) Defragments the mind of any number of targets, these targets must roll a d100 whenever they wish to take an action, similar to a confusion spell. except on 1-75 they attack the nearest creature, and one 76-100 they are granted haste for 1d4 turns but explode into Tharmas Bits after the haste effect wears off. A fortitude save prevents this explosion and instead they lose their action. 'Transubstantiation Bomb '(Nec.) A burst of necrotic energy explodes in a 40-foot radius around a target dealing 1d6 damage per caster level. Targets who are killed by this cannot be resurrected no matter what spells are used. A reflex save halves this damage. 'Trinity Disruption '(Evo.) This calls a powerful energy to subsist in a 40-foot radius area for 1 round per scientist level (max 10). Any creatures other than those the scientist permits who cast within this zone are subject to a contradiction effect.